The 3rd Anniversary
by CaPiTalStoRieS
Summary: It's there 3rd anniversary...So Orihime wants to give something very special to Ichigo...Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine...It belongs to Tite Kubo...


It was their 3rd anniversary and of course he was expecting a gift. The doorbell rang with a hoarse noise. He was a little bit annoyed with the sound but his heart leaped a bit when he remembered her words "you're getting an amazing surprise this year!"

As he opened the door there she was standing looking absolutely gorgeous in her red velvety over coat. She had done something to her hair he couldn't notice as he was too eager to notice the 'other parts' and visualizing them naked.

She pushed herself in and kind of shoved him in his bedroom with a smirk. Then she said "hey Ichigo, ready for your surprise?" Ichigo nodded with a grin on his face.

"Okay, close your eyes then." said Orihime in a husky tone.

He closed his eyes and felt something silky blindfolding him. "Hey what the..." "Sshh.." she said kissing his cheek. She guided him towards the bed and suddenly shoved him. As soon he was on his back she climbed on him and took off his shirt. "Okay, now that's a marvelous surprise, but you know I'm blind throughout this course which is a shame." Said Ichigo. "Haha you won't be long enough" Orihime said playfully. She then rose his arms upwards and slowly tied him to the bedpost with his own tie.

"Foreplay, huh?"

Orihime now took her scarf off his eyes. Then moving a bit away from the bed she put her foot on the bed and started taking off her long skinny boot. She deliberately did this to show Ichigo her lacey underwear underneath her over coat. In the meantime Ichigo just gulped twice. Then she undid her coat button by button. At last when the coat fell to the ground he could see her amazing shaped body in a purple and black lingerie.

"Shit! That's awesome!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Well since you won't gift me this sort of thing, I gifted myself" Orihime said as she approached towards the bed and climbed up. Then she started kissing him. This was first time when he saw her in such a dominating posture. And her kisses were hungry, like a tigress she explored all over his inner mouth. Tongues tangled while she used her one hand to explore the rest of his body. His firm chest, hard marble abs. Then she slowly slid her hand in his pants. He jerked a bit. She broke the kiss and pushed him down while her other hand slowly undid his pants.

She changed her position and pulled his pants downwards. His erection just popped out as he wasn't wearing any boxers. She smirked evilly, and parted his legs a bit more. She now grabbed his length in one hand and gave a good stroke. Ichigo just groaned. When she felt that he was ready she started sucking him. His groans went louder with the suction. He could only see her head bobbing up and down. He felt kind of helpless as he was tied pretty well.

Orihime didn't continue but now she sat on his lower abdomen and started kissing him again. This time was hungrier. Both of their moans were heard. Then she left trails of her kisses all over his Adam's apple, collarbone and chest. He closed his eyes in sheer pleasure. Suddenly she sucked on his nipples. She rolled her tongue on made sounds like she was having coke with a straw. Only the sounds drove him insane. "Oh fuck me Orihime! Please! Isn't this enough foreplay?" Ichigo pleaded.

She could feel his hard erection touching her back. But she wasn't giving up so soon.

He felt something warm trickle down towards his pubes. None had to tell him what that was. Orihime was a little embaressed that she couldn't hide how turned on she was. How badly she needed him inside her. But still she wasn't ready. She wanted to pleasure him first. So she climbed down again and gave a hard suck on his cock, this actually made Ichigo scream in a hoarse voice. This time she didn't slow down a bit, but kept on giving him shocks of pleasure.

Without any warning he climaxed in her mouth while making her eyes explode. White 'stuff' trickled from sides of her lips as she couldn't contain him. Ichigo was now panting so was Orihime.

Orihime now took off her whole lingerie showing him her most fabulous breasts, hard nipples. He had trouble breathing but was erected again within a moment. She leaned over him and gave him the chance to suck her pinkish hard babies. Ichigo so hard and swiftly that she screamed making even the neighbors jealous. But at this point none of them cared to give a fuck.

She got up and with one swift movement she slammed herself on his hard 'tool'. That made both of them groan. She moved slowly. Up and down she moved. With every movement she panted.

At this point Ichigo tried to wriggle out of his binding. He yanked to tie hard. Orihime was so busy slamming her hot flesh on his hard length that the whole effort went unnoticed. Ichigo yanked it again but it was tied too tightly. Orihime made noises of pain mixed with pleasure. Ichigo thought that he never saw her eyes filled with more lust than this time. She bent over him and kissed him passionately. With one hand she balanced her on him and with the other she pulled his spikes.

Ichigo moaned with pain and thrust his hips in her as hard as he could. She broke the kiss and screamed on his face. Even in such a situation Ichigo joked "hey! stop pulling my hair this hard, otherwise you'll end up marrying a bald guy". Orihime wasn't in a position to laugh, she wanted to punish him and stopped moving. Though she could feel his throb inside her but she was too stubborn. Ichigo wasn't sure which was more painful, her yanking his hair or the ache of his throbbing member.

Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. Her action made him restless and he yanked at the knot and this time he ripped his tie and wriggled free. And with a swift move he turned the tables.

Orihime was so surprised and when she was lying on her back she realized that he had taken charge. "Damn you!" she squealed. Ichigo was impatient and without any warning probbed his tool in her so hard that he hit the g-spot. All Orihime could do is gasp for air. She couldn't even scream.

Orihime's thoughts got mixed up with each thrust. All was heard was flesh slamming, and their loud moans. Ichigo's pace got more speed with time. Orihime hung onto his shoulders digging her nails deep into his flesh. Ichigo didn't have to time notice details.

A blunt ringing rang in Orihime's ears. Between trying to breathe she called out his name again and again and wanted him to go faster. She also uttered the broken words of "I'm ...go..nna..cum".

Ichigo went nuts and went in for the kill with all his might. She had her second orgasm. With a loud groan Ichigo climaxed and so did she. He collapsed on her all sweaty. She was even too tired to close the gap between her legs. He somehow managed to pull a sheet on their naked bodies and kissed her forehead lightly when she muttered "Happy anniversary". They both chuckled while going into dream world.


End file.
